galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Jehmarrahj Military
''"YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO FINISH EATING; TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED." ''Captain Gadiel Vargas, addressing recruits in Basic Training. For most of the Emirates' existence, their military was a very simple one with tactics not unlike that of ancient Soviet Russia, minus the Commissars. Because they were a poor nation with only basic industrial capabilities, they could only afford simple equipment and relied more on human-wave tactics to overwhelm enemies and force them back through sheer attrition. This worked, even against enemies as advanced as the NEF, but the cost was always high. Even with the best leaders directing the forces, the UEM's sub-par training and equipment meant that even the most ideal circumstances would force a commander to sacrifice significant percentages of their soldiery. But in the last ten years there has been a massive turn-around, thanks to Sultan Fahad's efforts. No longer is a UEM soldier's training subpar, he is given instruction by professional soldiers and warriors from several nations, including veterans from his own, for months until they are certain he is a capable fighter and thus ready for the field. His equipment is no longer whatever can be cobbled together by simple smiths and tanneries but high quality weapons and armor mass produced by factories, and he is taught how to properly maintain it instead of hoping that it will last until the next battle is over. He is not relying on mass waves of fellow infantry and a handful of outdated aircraft and light ground vehicles, but a legion of high grade air-superiority craft, mechs, and supply vehicles to support him. He is a credible threat in a small squad or even alone, rather than as part of a horde. But the new pride and joy of the UEM is, without question, the Stone Grinders. The Grinders are a mecha corps, outfitted with all the latest innovations and developments in combat mecha of all classes; from lightweight close combat supporters to three Variable Colossus strategic battlefield supremacy weapons. Even without their vastly improved infantry, air forces, and shiny new navy, the Grinders were among the first developments to be implemented and are thus seen as the primary reason that the Emirates are capable of standing on their own two metaphorical feet without needing to win battles via waves of corpses. This has made the Grinders the most prestigeous and difficult branch of the UEM to gain entry to- the value of these war machines both monetarily and in battle means that mech commanders shy away from any but the best climbing into the cockpits. To some extent it would be fair to say that they've become the center of Jehmic military strategies and operations; whether that will prove to be for the better or worse in the long term has yet to be seen. The overseer of the Jehmic military is High General Hasan Mahmood, a veteran of the last Al-Nasid war who earned his position in blood. When most of the command brigade he was attached to during the Olmar Offensive was slain by artillery strikes, the then-second lieutenant saved as many of his fellow officers as he could and immediately took command, showing no small amount of cunning in urban warfare. During the war he progressed through the ranks quickly, leading men and women through the bloodiest battles. Within the Emirates, he has become a near-legendary figure for the battles he has won, for the lives he has saved, and for being the man responsible for personally keeping the young Sultan safe from harm after his family was slain. He looks upon Fahad as a father looks upon their son, and though the boy has failed to become a great strategist, he still has Hasan's support; the General does not mind the extra workload of doing what should ostensibly be the Sultan's job, especially if the Sultan can continue to make his job worlds easier and reduce how often he has to choose who lives and who dies- and being as he's only in his late fourties, he still has a pretty fair amount of time to go doing that job. He is something of a private man outside of necessary public appearances, prefers to be on bases around fellow military types rather than civilians. Supposedly, he cannot stand the sight or smell of any meat that isn't very well done, and then only if it's chicken or fish, and that anything else makes him ill; it's not something he talks about often, though. Jehmarrahj Emirates Back to Main Page